


[Fanart] The Lord and the Secretary

by wielka_mi_mecyja



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vetinari and Drumknott in a modern era!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] The Lord and the Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> Several Discworld books ago I accepted the fact that this series isn’t as good as it used to be and sure, I’m a bit (or a lot, in some cases) disappointed with the recent developments, but I’m dealing with it. This is a part of me dealing with it. And I still love this series, I probably always will.
> 
> So, have Vetinari and Drumknott in a modern era!AU. I’m still wondering whether Vetinari would be a politician doing some potentially illegal business or a mob boss with half the current government in his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/68502532571/several-discworld-books-ago-i-accepted-that-this)


End file.
